


it's canon king.

by keogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting & Messaging, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pidge is AroAce, allura is a lesbian but she has no lover, chatting AU, corn man aka coran is an uncle and hes pretty much homoflexible??? i think????, hunk is panromantic ace, i have no idea what im doing, iLL UPDATE MORE LATER, ill change the tags later maybe, im so bored, lance is bi, matt is a door. also hes bi, my fucking internet blocked TUMBLR I AM SO UPSET WTF, shiro is plain ace, so keith is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keogane/pseuds/keogane
Summary: honestly just a texting au with too much memesENJOY BITCH TREES





	it's canon king.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont wanna tire myself by making the characters have different formats so JHSJSIS i have no plot for this bitch so just enjoy i guess
> 
> some characters might be a lil bit ooc im sorry idk how 2 write :')
> 
> (a bit dedicated to my friend le! aka music-shop in tumblr. i love you, babe<3)

**everyone's lowkey a furry**

**koqanes**  
(3.07pm) why is it lowkey? everyones a highkey furry smh://

**lqncey**  
(3.10pm) yes ofc mr mothman fucker 

(3.10pm) i still cant believe ur in love w a giant bird

**qidge**  
(3.10pm) IM HWEEZIGN 

(3.11pm) G I A N T B I R D

**koqanes**  
(3.11pm) HES NOT A GIANT BIRD HES A MOTH 

(3.11pm) AND HES BETTER THAN ALL YALL

(3.12pm) ID TRADE YALL FOR A PHOTO OF MOTHMAN SMH

**hunkgarrett**  
(3.12pm) guys dont make fun of keith and his beliefs 

(3.12pm) it's ok keith i think mothman is cool

**koqanes**  
(3.12pm) thank u hunk 

(3.13pm) looks like i only have one (1) friend

(3.13pm) this is why i will never trade him in for anything. ever

**qidge**  


(3.13pm) not true u have me as a friend

(3.13pm) october 23rd, 9.01pm, u said this exact words to me: "pidge ur the bestest friend ever, i will never trade u for anything i love u" 

**lqncey**  


(3.13pm) last friday, i gave u the rest of my milkshake and u said "lance ur the only friend i have now i will treasure u forever" 

**koqanes**  


(3.14pm) U CANT JUST DO THAT OMG THATS UNFAIR

(3.14pm) THATS CHEATING

**hunkgarrett**  


(3.14pm) keith just got exposed omg i feel so sorry for him

(3.14pm) guys stop being mean

**shirhoegane**  


(3.14pm) he deserves it 

**koqanes**  


(3.15pm) SHIRO R U STILL HUNG UP ON THAT OMG

(3.15pm) IT WAS ONE TIME!!!! LET IT GO

**shirhoegane**  


(3.15pm) I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO YOU LITTLE TWINK

(3.15pm) YOU TOOK SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ME, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET IT GO????

(3.15pm) UNBELIEVABLE

**qidge**  


(3.15pm) what is he talking abt what did u take from him keith

**koqanes**  


(3.15pm) i just took his butterfingers thats all

**lqncey**  


(3.16pm) keith i hope u fall down the stairs and break ur fuckign neck u lil shit

(3.16pm) u cant just TAKE someone else's FOOD u SELFCLEANING FLESHLIGHT

**shirhoegane**  


(3.16pm) lance and hunk are the only people i trust now

(3.16pm) all yall?? fall of a cliff cowards

**hunkgarrett**  


(3.16pm) SHIRO THATS NOT NICE

**qidge**  


(3.16pm) i mean keith did steal his butterfingers

(3.17pm) and i did call him a crusty whore

**shirhoegane**  


(3.17pm) me, crying: shut up pidge

**koqanes**  


(3.17pm) shiro i can literally run to the store and buy you a butterfinger

(3.17pm) why are you making such a big deal about this

**shirhoegane**  


(3.17pm) IT WAS /MY/ BUTTERFINGERS KEITH

(3.17pm) I BOUGHT IT WITH /MY/ MONEY AND GOT TO THE STORE WITH /MY/ LEGS AND PURCHASED IT 

**lqncey**  


(3.18pm) he does have a point keith :/

**koqanes**  


(3.18pm) FUCK ALL YALL

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope u enjoyed it lmao  
> i'll update everything on the way lmao sorry
> 
> give me validation, i feed on them.
> 
> hmu at tumblr; keioth, keogane. (both are currently on hiatus!) twitter: @kkeogane (i dont post much, but im always on lmao) insta: @keiifh, @keogane (im more on at @keiifh!!)


End file.
